


Mighty Long Fall万丈深渊

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双姜, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: 文如其名，万丈深渊，深坑一个，跳坑请注意CP: 双姜，前后有意义Warning: AU+OOC，有私设定的ABO世界观，双A
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship, Kang Daniel/Kang Dongho | Baekho





	1. Mighty Long Fall万丈深渊 Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲也没想好，有没有下一章也不知道……  
> 单纯很想写一下动作戏（不过我笔力很渣  
> 目前处于坑了的状态。

树林间，有两道身影穿梭在遮天蔽日的枝叶间。两人轻松地在树枝上弹跳跨越，一前一后的像是玩着你追我赶的游戏一般。

如果能忽略后方的追兵的话，这应该会是十分有趣的游戏。

身后的追兵并不急于截住两人，更像是跟踪，和两人保持着适当的距离，不远不近地跟在两人身后。

“看来是独狼啊。”姜东昊皱眉，本来只是想去市内买点补给品，没想到回程遇到了意料以外的人，看这套装扮应该是军方里不知道哪个部门的人了。

真麻烦，姜东昊的眉毛皱的更深了。看同行的金钟炫已经汗淋淋的脸，他不禁开始担心Omega的体力能否支撑到甩掉身后的人，“钟炫你再撑一下。”

“我去解决他。”语毕，姜东昊抽出别在腰间的长剑，一剑斩断刚才作为落脚点的树枝。

“注意安全。”金钟炫接过他递过来的补给品，头也不回的继续往前奔去。

身后的追兵不像两人有熟练的林间疾走技术，一个不留意就踩在本该有树枝、却被姜东昊一剑砍掉的空隙上。他很快就反应过来，一个受身动作让自己安全地落地。

等他站稳的时候，发现刚才追踪的猎物之一就站在眼前不远处，一脸不耐烦的看着他。

姜东昊扫视了一遍，这士兵胆子挺大的啊？两手空空，连个武器都没带在身上就敢一个人追过来。而且刚才的受身动作不错，看来也是个中好手，他得多防备点。

“出于时间的关系，”卸下腰间的长剑，把身上的西装外套随手一扔，姜东昊松了松脖子上的领带，“我就不继续陪你玩游戏了。”

他伸出手，向对方勾了勾手指，无言地挑衅着。

这下轮到被挑衅的人皱起了眉。

在市内巡逻时看到这人的佩剑特殊，就好奇地多看了几眼。剑鞘上的花纹华美细腻，乍眼看觉得十分眼熟，偏偏一时又想不起来在哪里看过。好奇之下就私自脱队跟着两人，刚开始只是想单纯的搭个讪套一下话，没想到两人不断的绕圈，去到城市边缘的树林时更是突然跳上了树枝，以非常人可及的林间疾走技巧远远地抛开了他。如果不是刚才踩空了，以他那并不熟练的技巧，估计跟丢他们也是迟早的事。

看对方的架势，不打赢他根本没办法套出什么有用的信息来。见对方卸下的武器和外套，没有丝毫畏惧的挑衅，完全就是无视了自己身上的军装。

啧，被小看了呢。

没有多说什么。他一个前冲就是一记拳头，被灵活地闪过后左腿侧踢补上空隙。姜东昊也不是吃素的，看似轻松的一边整理着衬衫的袖子，一边侧身避开了攻击。

姜东昊没有选择正面迎击，他不断避开袭面而来的攻击，期间还稍微扶了扶因为动作过大而有点下滑的眼镜。反而是对方有点焦急了，见姜东昊像是逗猫一样，完全没有把他放在眼里，避开的动作敏捷灵巧，不时用几个四两拨千斤的格挡就能带走他的节奏。作为军队里身手敏捷的佼佼者，他明显的感觉到姜东昊在放水。

防守得完全没有破绽。这种高手出现在这个小小的城市里，怎么想都是不正常的。

见对方的动作稍有迟疑，姜东昊的拳脚一下子就猛烈起来。趁对方一个分神，密集的拳脚交接就往他身上招呼，短短几秒间已经击中了好几处。对方为了避开，不得不往后一跳，打算借力跳上树枝。

然而姜东昊的动作更快，还未等对方在树枝上站稳就一记扫堂腿把他从高处的树枝上踢了下去。可怜对方没能及时反应过来，受身动作做得粗糙，一个不留神就崴了脚。

“啧啧啧，”姜东昊平稳的落地，他看着摔倒在地的对手，“看来也没有很强嘛。”

对方这次沉住了气。他捂着受伤的脚踝，眼前的对手游刃有余到连衬衫都还保持着打斗前的洁净。他清楚认识到现时他们两个人之间的实力差距，勉强自己继续打下去自己只会输得更惨。

“这次我认输。”举起双手表示投降，“还没自我介绍呢！我叫姜丹尼尔，是一名中士。”

“兄弟身手那么好，要不要考虑加入军方？现在军队最需要的就是你这种人才！”

哦？缓兵之计吗？姜东昊冷笑，现在军队还兼职当招聘啊？

“没有这个必要，小朋友。”他捡起长剑和外套，看手下败将还捂着脚踝痛得龇牙裂齿，也懒得彻底解决掉这跟屁虫了。对手已经弱到连解决他都觉得自己在欺负弱小。

趁姜东昊打算转身离开、露出后背的几秒空隙，姜丹尼尔在小腿处摸出一把匕首，准备刺向背对着他的姜东昊。刚才痛得龇牙裂齿的样子已不复存在，冷静迅速地反击才是姜丹尼尔的作风。

姜东昊完全没有发现身后的危险，目不斜视地自走自路。锋利的匕首离他越来越近，只剩下几十公分就能刺穿他的身体。突然他一个转身，手上多了一瓶手指粗细的喷雾。姜丹尼尔没想到姜东昊还留有后手，等他想要避开的时候已经晚了，细密的喷雾准确无误的喷在了他的脸上。

“太天真了。”姜东昊满脸戏谑的笑，“这位小朋友啊，”

“我可是一直防备着你双手以外的准备呢。”

喷雾很快就发挥了作用。姜丹尼尔在几秒内就失去了意识，在他最后短暂清醒的记忆里，唯二记住了那双挡在镜片之后的浅褐色眼眸，以及用满是戏谑轻蔑的表情冷冷地看着他的脸。

“不解决掉吗？”理应已经离开的金钟炫突然又折了回来，显然他对姜东昊有意的放水有些不能理解。

姜东昊把佩剑重新系好，拿出纸笔不知道在写些什么，“Aron哥要我帮忙记录一下新药使用后的效果，他死了我就没数据给哥了。”

“而且我高估他了。真的太弱了，解决他我都觉得自己在欺负弱小。”

等等，好像有哪里不对？

“为什么你还在这里？”终于反应过来的姜东昊瞪着金钟炫，他手上还拿着之前买的补给品，明显就是没走远。

“我在那棵树上看你干架。”金钟炫指着不远处某棵大树，“我目测了一下应该是安全范围之内，所以就没走远了。”

“而且要我一个人拿全部的东西真是太重了。”

“反正你都会赢，所以坐着等你一会我还是做得到的。”

姜东昊扶额。一个Omega心那么大，还完全不害怕未知的危险……也只有眼前的金家祖宗钟炫少爷了。

“记录完数据后，我们要赶紧回去准备撤退的事。”闭着眼按了按有些痛的太阳穴，姜东昊决定放弃和金钟炫争论，反正自己从来就没能说赢他，“一个脱队失踪的士兵应该很快会被军方知晓，到时候找上门来就麻烦了。”

没有得到回应，姜东昊有些疑惑地睁开眼。只见金钟炫拿着不知道从哪里找来的油性笔，正给那位昏迷不醒还躺在地上的小可怜脸上画乌龟，画完后还不忘欣赏一下自己的“巨作”。

噗。一下子没忍住笑，明显被戳到笑点的姜东昊收好记录，拿着金钟炫的笔就开始“补刀”。

可怜的姜丹尼尔归队后还未发现问题所在，直到沐浴时看到镜子，才知道为什么同僚们一看到他的脸就在笑。

TBC..?


	2. 异变人的设定和世界观

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本就是ABO设定，但是世界观比较大  
> 目前已经是坑了的状态。

ABO设定

ABO世界的正常比例为A3:B6:O1。

Alpha

拥有严格的等级制度，等级越高的Alpha会拥有国家给予更好的待遇。按能力分为7个等级，S/A/B/C/D/E/F，其中S级别最为稀少。等级与能力和繁殖力挂钩，因此S级会拥有十分强的武力值，属于五边形战士。S级Alpha拥有一项与众不同的能力，每个人的能力都是不一样的。但，大自然虽然给予了他们最优厚的条件，也让他们付出了一定的代价。每个S级Alpha都有一个致命的弱点，弱点因人而异。

A至F级别的Alpha没有S级别强悍到逆天的能力，但他们并不需要付出代价就可拥有与级别相符的能力。甚至有天赋的A级别Alpha，通过自身努力，也能获得与S级别一样超强的武力值。

F级别因为战斗力太弱，除了繁殖力比Beta强，基本与Beta无差别。由于国家对F级别的Alpha边缘化，待遇以及社会舆论对他们的评价都比较负面，所以很多F级别的Alpha会选择伪装成为Beta以获取相对宽松的生存环境。

不排除等级评定时出现误判。但，误判的几率小到几乎可以忽略不计。

Beta

社会的中坚力量。虽然不能与Alpha的能力相提并论，但由于承担起更多的社会责任与贡献，国家给予的待遇也相对丰厚。对信息素不敏感。

Omega

被国家偏爱的族群，拥有最强的生育能力。成年后有发情期，国家为了保护稀有的Omega出台了一系列的政策，以确保Omega的存活率。男性Omega是超低概率事件。

性别分化

18岁即可确定性别。但真正的性成熟，或者说发情期是要等到20岁才会体现出来。确定性别的时候不会发情，性成熟后发情期根据每个人的情况不同而定。

鸠

一种强制将未分化的孩童提前分化的禁药。为了量产S级别的Alpha，国家不惜一切代价的研究以前历史遗留下来的药方，最终诞生了鸠。

然而，有孩童被注射后出现了大量的不良反应，并且发生了大范围高死亡率的情况。于是乎国家找到了一位著名的科学家去改良药方，将鸠的效用改良为即使分化后服用也能继续提升Alpha级别。后来改良成功，在军队里找了部分军人试药，确实也产生一定量的S级别Alpha。其他级别的Alpha通过鸠确实把级别提升了不少，但，提升级别后的Alpha无一例外都特别的短命。

这些服用过鸠的Alpha由于副作用产生异变。有些无法再生育，有些进化出Omega的生殖腔，但进化出生殖腔的Alpha是极少数人群。

后来因为其他原因，国家停止了鸠的研究和制造。

世界背景

和平盛世或者乱世都可以。

国与国之间依然会有战争，所以才会发生国家不惜牺牲大量的人力物力，为了保证战斗力充足而去研究禁药的情况。

因为国与国之间开始出现鸠的流通和交易，并且敌国也开始量产S级别的Alpha，鸠的研究被叫停。国家为了掩盖这一事实，开始抹杀掉这一段不光彩的历史，对曾服用过的鸠的军人及儿童进行了无差别灭绝式屠杀。

当时负责研究的科学家出于不忍心看着自己的研究成果被抹杀，而收留了这群异变人，帮助他们躲过国家的追杀并且生存下去。但，并不是所有人都能幸运的获得庇护，有少部分的异变人依然在外流亡，他们是否还活着都属于无法考究的范围。

这群异变人太短命了。即使获得庇护，也无法让他们活得更久一些。只有部分进化出生殖腔的Alpha相对活得久一些，但，即使这样也依然不能改变他们生命脆弱的事实。这部分存活下来的人，因为各种原因，通过互相结合，生下了后代。

生下后代的他们加速了生命的完结。很多人在生育后在十年内陆陆续续的离开了，命硬一点的还能继续活下去，但生育的代价导致他们本身脆弱的生命更加不堪一击。

而国家为了抹杀掉这群存在，无所不用其极。直到国家发现了这群人生下的后代，国家才停止了追杀。

异变人（初代）

孩童或者是已分化的军人。服用鸠后的能力远远强于自然分化的高阶Alpha。由于服药后，为了获得更强的力量，必须用一定的代价与大自然法则等价交换。

很多人不愿意承受代价，导致生命长度被大幅削减，造成短命的现象。一些人通过付出部分代价，例如丧失信息素的使用，虽然没有等价交换，但生命的长度至少没有被大幅削减。还有极少部分人，付出了等同的代价交换到强大的力量。但这种情况属于逆天改命的行为，即使大自然给予他们力量以外的优待，也无法改变他们的生命变得比常人脆弱的现实。

异变人（后代）

极少数的存在，外表与常人无异，ABO的分化比例为A8:B1:O1。身体机能异于常人，战斗力惊人，而且生命力极强，延续了前代的优点。唯一的缺点是，生长周期极其的漫长，25岁看起来像是16岁的人比比皆是。性别的确认和分化异于常人，分化期不一定在性成熟期时发生。不排除会像前代Alpha那样进化出生殖腔。不排除前代付出代价后丧失的部分身体机能会延续到后代身上，例如，前代付出丧失信息素使用的代价，后代有可能会继承并且会丧失信息素使用的能力。

在前代的影响下，对国家的招贤并不买账。后来暂时归国家管理，但性质上更像雇佣兵，并不会完全服从国家的管理。


	3. Mighty Long Fall_未完成之章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未完成之章，目前是坑了的状态。
> 
> CP: 双姜，前后有意义  
> Warning: AU+OOC，有私设定的ABO世界观，双A

只要出这种任务就肯定是有问题的，姜丹尼尔不得不吐槽道。

故意把车停到离目的地至少两个街区以外的距离，还打扮成像是出来寻乐的年轻人模样。为了更加入戏，姜丹尼尔甚至强迫自己收敛起来，禁止有任何与设定不符的表现。

例如现在站着军姿等待下一步命令的他，被姜东昊一记侧踢踢中屁股，瞬间就疼得他连军姿都站不好，一脸龇牙裂齿。

“都跟你说了多少遍，要入戏。现在你是个出去寻欢作乐的年轻人，有年轻人像你这样站的吗？”姜东昊毫不客气的吐槽姜丹尼尔。吐槽归吐槽，姜东昊看了看姜丹尼尔身上的行头，果然选衣服还是要靠崔珉起。

剪裁得当的深色衬衫，修身的浅色牛仔裤，白色球鞋，加上那被踢疼了之后一脸无辜的样子，确实很像普通的年轻人了。

“长官……”

“现在这一刻起，我是你东昊哥。”姜东昊扯了扯脖子上的锁骨链，显然还是很不习惯脖子上有任何饰品。这次崔珉起大发善心的给他挑了一套藏青色的修身西装，里面只穿了一件绑带的低领米色丝绸衫，搭了对休闲鞋，看起来就是个放荡不羁的二世祖。

他想起崔珉起拿出来第一套衣服，吓得他当场就把衣服给扔了。

“东昊啊，其实我觉得这样搭配更好入戏啊，”崔珉起还一脸无辜的拿着皮裤和薄透的黑色纱衣，“看起来就很浪荡子。”

我只是去套一下情报，不是去当牛郎！！！

姜东昊当下直接拒绝。崔珉起一脸可惜的很，“明明就很合适啊。”

“东……东昊哥，接下来我们要怎么做？”

“分头行事，我打头阵，一个小时后你再出发。套到情报后，我会给你暗号，到时候你就演戏，过来挑衅我，然后装作两个人出去外面打架就好。”

姜丹尼尔连声应好。姜东昊留他一个人待在车里候命，他的脑子倒是转个不停。

今天的东昊哥……真好看啊。

之前因为那次突发事故，他们两个被隔离了一个多月。再见到姜东昊的时候，他的身上已经没有了自己的信息素。

感觉，有点可惜，又有点不甘。

就在他胡思乱想之际，很快一个小时就过去了，姜丹尼尔按照计划走进了那个酒吧。酒吧环境看起来比想象中清雅，只是眼前的光景让他觉得血气上涌。

姜东昊左边是一个Beta，那人正紧紧的贴着姜东昊不放。右边则是一个Omega，正软弱无骨地半趴在他的身上。而正坐中间的姜东昊跟个没事人一样，和一大群人谈笑风生，仿佛身边的两个人都只是摆设品一样。

姜丹尼尔只能压抑着内心的焦躁，问酒保拿了一杯啤酒就开始闷头大喝。任务还在进行，他不能在姜东昊还未下指示前，就跑去把姜东昊给拉出酒吧。

他一边喝着啤酒，一边留意着那边的动静，还要分心打发多嘴的酒保。酒保看他一直往那边望去，就猜姜丹尼尔肯定是看上了谁。那桌被围在中间的Alpha显然是全场的中心，他身边围了一群莺莺燕燕，羡煞不少独自前来的人。

“这位先生，我劝你就死心吧，今晚过来的客人没有一个人能从那位客人身边挖走一个人。”

姜丹尼尔失笑，“哦，是吗？”

那我今晚就把人给挖走看看好了。

没等多久，姜东昊就比了个只有他们两个知道的暗号手势。姜丹尼尔迅速结账起身，正准备按照原计划去挑衅的时候，不知道姜东昊为什么已经起身走出酒吧外面，他只能随后跟上。

两人一前一后走着。等走得离酒吧足够远了之后，姜丹尼尔本想问问姜东昊怎么不按原计划行事，突然就被姜东昊一把拉进某条小巷。

接下来所有的呼吸都被凝固了。

姜东昊急不可耐的吻住他的嘴唇，舌尖毫不费力撬开了还在惊讶的姜丹尼尔牙齿。双手已经忍不住搂住他，身体不由自主的只想贴近眼前的人，感受他的体温。

被吻的姜丹尼尔脑子完全死机了，只能凭本能地搂着姜东昊，手不知所措地顺着身体曲线摸向他的臀部，股缝处微微湿润的布料提醒他眼前这个人正处于情动。

情动中的姜东昊是没有理智可言的。

他终于放开了姜丹尼尔的双唇，“我被下药了。”

一句话说完又准备继续接吻，现在的姜东昊被本能驱使着，越来越难保持清醒理智的状态。幸好姜丹尼尔还是清醒的，他用力按住了姜东昊。

“回车上再说，这里太危险了。”

所幸两人离停车场并不远，两人半抱半搂地走了回去。姜东昊一上车就开始把碍事的衣服脱掉，仅剩那件不好脱掉的绑带丝绸衫。他已经顾不得任何东西了，Alpha体内畸形的生殖腔正分泌处一股又一股的蜜液，大脑被本能驱使，如果再不解决眼下的情动，之后引发一连串的发情期那才是更棘手的麻烦。

姜东昊伸手准备扒掉姜丹尼尔的牛仔裤，期间还不忘给姜丹尼尔打声招呼。

“丹尼尔，抱歉了，今天就借你用一下。”

姜丹尼尔马上按住他那不安分的手，“东昊哥，你现在还是清醒的吗？”

“很快就要不清醒了。”姜东昊挣脱开姜丹尼尔的手，裤子不给脱我脱你上衣总可以了吧？

“那我不要和你做。我不想在你不清醒的时候做出任何不理智的决定，那跟强奸你有什么差别？”姜丹尼尔活像个贞洁烈女，上衣被脱个精光还能和姜东昊据理力争。

姜东昊对姜丹尼尔这番好言相劝完全没有任何接受的想法，趁姜丹尼尔一个不注意，他顺势就把那牛仔裤一下子扯了下来。

“丹尼尔啊，我也是无可奈何啊，万一真的发情了，到时候不是做一次就可以解决的事啊。”

“东昊哥……”姜丹尼尔可怜兮兮的看着姜东昊，”我知道这里附近有药店，我给你买抑制剂用好不好？”

“姜丹尼尔中士，”姜东昊彻底不能忍了，我主动都给你上了还一而再再而三的拒绝？

“我命令你，操我。”

话一说完，姜东昊便跨坐在姜丹尼尔身上，扯下了最后遮住姜丹尼尔的一块布料。

生殖腔流下的蜜液对Alpha来说简直是最强的春药。姜东昊撑开自己的翘臀，让穴口可以更加紧密的贴在姜丹尼尔的炽热上。借着蜜液的润滑，仅仅只是轻轻的磨蹭，他就能感觉到股间的炽热一点一点的在苏醒。还未插入就已经感觉到自己的腰在隐隐发软，姜丹尼尔身上甜蜜的Alpha信息素正指引着姜东昊往他身上靠近。

忍不住想要在他身上索取更多。

姜东昊看姜丹尼尔满眼迷离的样子，他就知道自己已经成功了。他的小徒弟，虽然一开始什么都学得慢，但关键时刻还是很聪明的。姜东昊忍不住又亲了亲他，像是鼓励一样把姜丹尼尔的手放在自己的翘臀上。

“丹尼尔啊……”既像呢喃，又像咒语一般，”你还在等什么呢？”

姜丹尼尔的理智彻底死机了。本能本该抗拒其他的Alpha信息素，然而自从遇到了姜东昊之后，本能仿佛消失了。他身上若有似无的苦味Alpha信息素像是邀请一样，一步一步的把姜丹尼尔拉向情欲的深渊。


End file.
